The Sound of Rain
by nolapeep
Summary: What are you doing out there, in the rain?" Danny called out. "I was on my way home," Sam started, "but then it started to rain." "Obviously." Sam could hear Danny chuckle as he continued, "You gonna stand there all day, or do you want me to ask?"


A book is referred to in this chapter. I will have you know that it doesn't belong to me. _Let Them Eat Cake_ is owned by Sandra Byrd and I only rented it from the public library. Sue me, I will have you not. Thank you for reading this.

God Bless.

* * *

_A cloudy day like this_, Sam Manson decided, _is a good day to curl up in bed with a good romance novel. _She took a sip of her hot chocolate then put it down on the kitchen counter. She checked the time on her wristwatch, sneaking a glance out the window right before.

_9:08 A.M._

A smile flickered across her face as Sam let her arm drop to her side. She wordlessly finished her beverage and placed the cup in the sink. She made her way over to the back of her home, picking up her house keys on the way. She slipped them into the front pocket of her jeans, walking out the door. As soon as Sam made it outside, she could feel the chilly air slap against her face. She rubbed her arms mindlessly as she headed forth, the public library in mind.

After a few minutes, Sam arrived at the bottom steps of the public library's grand entry-way. She silently climbed the stairs and made her way over to the Young Adult section. A few moments later, Sam picked up a book with an interesting cover. At once, Sam noted that it was called, Let Them Eat Cake by Sandra Byrd. She flipped through the novel hastily, turning to a random page. Her eyes scanned the page for some dialogue, stumbling upon a certain area.

_"What's on your playlist?" I nodded toward her iPod._

_"Law cases being argued."_

Sam shut the book and returned it to its previous spot on the shelf. She selected more books and thumbed through some, yet she wasn't impressed. She placed her latest preview back where it was before and turned toward the exit. Sam fixed the pocket of her jeans before walking out the door, her keys twirling on her index finger.

A couple of minutes later, Sam looked up to find herself in a very familiar part of town. She gazed over a very tall and unique building, a "Fenton Works" sign at the very top. She felt herself smile, but as soon as she did, a drop of rain hit the top of her nose. Curiously, Sam looked up, only to be popped in the eye by another raindrop. Seconds later, it was pouring.

Sam instinctively tried to shield her herself with her arm, but it was no good. She was beginning to become soaked. She flipped her wet bangs out of her face, and as soon as she did, she heard hinges creak behind her. Sam turned to find one of her dearest friends standing in his doorway, nice and snug.

"What are you doing out there, in the rain?" Danny called out. Sam gazed upon her friend, the teenager still in his pajamas. He had navy blue pajama pants, looking so soft and comfortable, and he just had a regular t-shirt on. His hair seemed to be messed up, and his eyes sparkled with amusement. His lips were curled upward in a small smile as he wiped his face, which was beginning to become wet from the rain.

"I was on my way home," Sam started, "but then it started to rain."

Danny raised his hands in a gesture, one that showed he was about to try and catch the raindrops coming down. "Obviously." Sam could hear him chuckle as he continued, "You gonna stand there all day, or do you want me to ask?"

Sam could feel herself blush as she nodded, walking into Danny's home. As smile came across her as she entered the cozy chamber, its environment warm and friendly. She rubbed her arms once more before Danny suggested, "Do you want to borrow some clothes? You know, after cleaning up and stuff?"

Sam's cheeks burned at the thought of showering in Danny's bathroom. How could she go through with that? It seemed like crossing the threshold line. Breaking the rules. Acting naughty. Sam scolded herself for thinking like that. It was simply friendly hospitality.

"Sure," Sam heard herself say. Before she could deny that she had answered yes, Danny led her the way upstairs and into the bathroom. He gave her a clean towel and shut the door, all while not looking at her _once _in the eye. Sam held the towel to her chest as she leaned against the door, wordlessly locking it. She could feel her breaths quicken and becoming uneven as she hastily undressed, feeling more awkward than ever.

And, to think. Sam was naked in Danny's house...with him only a few feet away. Sam scowled as she turned on the hot water, stepping into the shower. She hesitantly balanced the soap in her grip then started to rub it against her hands. She quickly washed her hair and rinsed down.

Sam stepped out the shower, making sure the door was still locked, and wrapped the towel around her. Fortunately, it was long enough to cover up her chest completely, yet it wasn't long enough to cover up most of her thighs. She still felt exposed, even though she was covered. Sam patiently looked around the room for her clothes then realized Danny never lent her some dry clothes!

A blush rose to her face. Sam was standing in Danny's bathroom with nothing on and nothing to wear. _Oh great_, Sam thought couldn't put back on her wet clothes... She could get sick! Sam kicked her damp attire aside as she hesitantly unlocked the door. She turned the handle slowly and peered out into the hallway. She told herself the coast was clear then wandered into Danny's room, expecting him to be somewhere downstairs.

Sam walked around his unmade bed and hesitantly opened his drawer. She found a pair of his pajama pants and a old t-shirt that he never more anymore. She tucked them under her arm, but was startled by the clearing of a voice.

"Ahem." Sam whipped around to find Danny gazing at her over a book he seemed to be reading. His mouth was slightly open as he sat in his computer chair, his eyes a little bigger than normal. A blush spread across both teenagers' cheeks as Danny whispered, "What...are you...doing?"

"I d-didn't get any d-dry cl-clothes," Sam stammered, not daring to look at her friend. She was too embarrassed as it was. "S-sorry."

"Oh!" Danny exclaimed, getting up. "Sorry 'bout that... I completely forgot."

Sam shook her head, inching toward the doorway. "I gotta go..." Sam nodded toward the bathroom and pointed to Danny's clothes in her hands. "...you know, get...dressed..." Without waiting for his response, Sam scurried out the room. She hurried into the bathroom down the hallway, shut the door, and locked it. She dropped the towel, still looking at the pile of clothes in her grip.

Sam decided she'd keep her not-so-wet-anymore undergarments on, trying to make the recent situation as less as awkward as it was. She slipped the t-shirt over her head, her nose being satisfied by Danny's scent on the shirt. She pulled up his pajama pants, tugging at the hem at the bottom. Sam chuckled as she noted the pants were a few sizes too big for her, but they were so soft and comfortable, it was a crime. She ran her fingers through her wet hair and sighed.

"I'm going to be staying here for _only_ a few minutes," she told herself, picking up her soaking wet clothes. "Just until my clothes are finished drying." She unlocked the door and walked into Danny's room, finding him still flipping through the book she saw him with earlier.

Danny's eyebrow cocked as he looked up, gazing at the sight in front of him. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he put down the book he currently had his nose in. He folded his hands in his lap and cleared his throat.

"Enjoyed your rinse-down?" he asked, getting to his feet. He motioned for Sam to hand him her clothes. She wordlessly obeyed, handing him her damp attire. She watched as he sent it down the laundry chute, her clothes disappearing into the dark. "Had a good time wandering into my room while in the nude?"

"Hey!" Sam snapped back defensively. "I had a towel on."

"Danny quietly snickered. "But, did you have anything underneath there?"

"Naughty boy."

"Just a thought."

"A sick one, by that."

Danny made a face as he led Sam into the living room. He made his way over to the closet, took out a large blanket then laid it across the couch. "It was on the news that Amity Park was flooded, today," Danny explained, "so it's not safe for you to go home. So you'll have to stay here the next few hours."

Sam shrugged. "You could fly me home."

"Yeah, I could," Danny answered, "but I'm too tired...and lazy." He stretched and yawned for effect, a smirk flickering across his face.

Sam rolled her eyes as she sat on the couch, slipping under the soft and fluffy blanket. "So, what do you want to do?" she asked, not really caring for an answer. She gazed around the living room, looking for an idea of something to do to come to mind.

"We could watch a movie," Danny suggested, sitting down next to her. Without getting up, he opened the side-table's drawer to show a collection of DVDs. "What do you want to see?"

"Aladdin!" Sam immediately responded, a little overly enthusiastic. Cracking a smile, she continued, "I've been having a craving for Princess Jasmine for weeks."

Danny nodded, removing the disc from its case. He started he movie then slid, under the covers, next to Sam. Even though she didn't say a word, Sam could feel Danny's body heat under the blanket, for he was so close to her. So close...

"You smell good," Danny grinned, eying Sam with an amused look on his face.

Sam laughed in response. "I just took a shower. What did you expect? No soap? Ew."

"Well, a 'thank you' would've been more appropriate, but whatever." Danny rolled his eyes as he shifted under the covers, accidentally brushing against Sam's knee with his hand.

"Woah!" Sam cried, squirming under the blanket.

"Oh, sorry," Danny muttered, embarrassed. "Didn't mean to."

"You sure?" Sam teased.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now watch the movie," Danny irritably replied, not taking his eyes off of the TV screen.

His friend nudged him under the covers, turning so she could look at him completely. "Danny, Danny, Danny... Don't be like that."

"I'm not being like anything."

"You're being annoying."

"You're not watching the movie. A few minutes ago, didn't you have a craving for Jasmine?!"

Sam gave Danny a skeptical look. She shook her head wordlessly, then turned back to the screen. And, after that, they watched the movie in silence. Under the blanket, however, Danny reached out for Sam's hand.

Seconds later, he brushed past it, but this time wasn't by accident. After, Dan took a hold of Sam's hand, squeezing it gently. Sam felt herself smile, squeezing back. While the film continued, Sam seemed to have scooted closer to Danny, and was soon resting her head on his shoulder. After a few moments, she was laying on his chest, unable to remember how to breathe.

"Dan?" Sam mumbled, closing her eyes.

"Hmm?" he answered, doing the same thing without noticing. He felt Sam rise and fall with every breath he took, smiling because he was amused by the scene. He mindlessly stroked her hair as Sam enjoyed the warmth of his skin.

"Are your parents home?" She squeezed her eyes shut, not fully comprehending why she actually asked that question.

Danny just shook his head. "Nope. They're on a two week trip to the lake."

"And Jazz?"

"Same."

Sam felt a relief wash over her as she silently listened to the beat of Danny's heart. _Thu-thump. Thu-thump. Thu-thump._

Danny opened his eyes slowly and looked down. His eyes wandered downward, and soon he was gazing over Sam, the girl lying on his chest. He smiled to himself as he tucked a loose strand behind her ear. Sam just mumbled something in return. Suddenly, Danny cupped her chin, tilting her head upward to him. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times, then smiled as she gained focus of Danny's face in front of her.

"Sam?" he asked, still holding her in the same position.

"Hmm?"

And then he kissed her. Not hard; just a tender, gentle kiss on the lips. It was basically a brush of Danny's lips againt Sam's, as if seeing if she wanted to be kissed. Sam's eyes fluttered open to find Danny watching her, her heart beating fast. _Thu-thump. Thu-thump. Thu-thump._

Immediately, the two kissed once again, except this one wasn't as hesitant.

Sam closed her eyes instantly, loving the feeling of the moment. She pushed herself against Danny, wrapping her arms around his neck as he kissed back excitedly. Sam tightened her grip on Danny, bringing his face closer to hers. Danny trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone, causing Sam to bite her tongue, the teenager trying not to moan with pleasure. Finally, Danny's lips found their way back to Sam's, and the two began to kiss some more. Eventually, after a few more moments, they broke apart.

Sam laid her head on Danny's chest silently, shutting her eyes peacefully. She listened to the rain tap against the windows of Danny's home, and, from that day on, she knew she'd love that sound forever.

The sound of rain.


End file.
